Sonic the Hedgehog 3
(Genesis) | accessdate= 2014-01-22 }} Nintendo Wii Xbox 360 (X360) | accessdate= 2014-01-22 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD-ROM, NOD, Steckmodul |CERO=A |ESRB=E |PEGI=3 |Vorgänger = Sonic the Hedgehog 2 |Nachfolger = Sonic the Hedgehog 4 }} Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (eu., au.: Sonic 3, ko.: Baramdori Sonic 3) ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Michael Jackson wurde damit beauftragt, die Musik für dieses Spiel zu komponieren. Da sein Name aber nicht in den Credits auftauchte, sorgte dies für einen Skandal. Daraufhin mussten alle Werke dieses Künstlers aus dem Spiel entfernt werden. Gameplay Wie bereits im Vorgänger steuert der Spieler Sonic durch die verschiedenen Level und muss dabei Ringe sammeln und Gegnern und Objekten ausweichen und ebenfalls ist dem Spieler wieder ein Zeitlimit von zehn Minuten vorgegeben. Außerdem kann der Spieler wieder zwischen Sonic, Tails oder beiden CharakterenIf all two are chosen, Tails is either being controlled by the computer or a second player. wählen. Das Spiel ist in sechs Level unterteilt, jedes mit zwei Teilen. Eine Neuerung in diesem Spiel ist die, dass nun die Charaktere Spezial-Moves besitzen, die durch Drücken der Springtaste in der Luft aktiviert werden. Tails kann so u.a. fliegen und während dieser Phase auch Gegner attackieren. Weiters kann er auch kurze Zeit unter Wasser schwimmen und so für Sonic unerreichbare Ebenen erreichen. Berührt man einen Star-Post Checkpoint während man 50 oder mehr Ringe besitzt, hat man Zugriff auf ein Bonuslevel. In diesem Level verschießt eine Kanone Extra-Leben, Ringe u.a. Handlung: Nach Sonics Sieg über Dr. Ivo Robotnik (dt. Version Dr. Eggman) in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 landete dessen Death Egg (seine Raumstation) auf einer mystischen Insel namens Angel Island. Gerade als Dr. Robotnik begann, sein Raumschiff zu reparieren, trifft er auf Knuckles the Echidna, den letzten seiner Art. Des Weiteren ist er der Beschützer des Master Emeralds, der der Insel ihre Verwandlungsfähigkeit gibt. In dem Wissen, dass er den Master Emerald als Antrieb für seine Raumstation nutzen könnte, redet Dr. Robotnik Knuckles ein, dass Sonic dessen Emerald stehen will. Kurz darauf erscheinen Sonic und Tails in ihrem Propellerflugzeut, dem Tornado, auf der Suche nach Dr. Robotnik. Sonic verwandelt sich mit Hilfe der gesammelten Emeralds aus dem Vorgänger in Super Sonic. Plötzlich taucht Knuckels von unter der Erde auf und schlägt Sonic, so dass dieser seine Emeralds verliert und wieder normal wird. Knuckles stiehlt daraufhin die Emeralds und verschwindet. Auf ihrem Trip durch die Level begegnen Sonic und Tails fast immer Knuckles, der sie in ihrem Vorhaben hindern will. In der Launch Base Zone, dem letzten Level, startet das Death Egg und der böse Wissenschaftler schüttelt Knuckles ab, so dass dieser zu Boden fällt. Sonic beeilt sich und kann Dr. Robotnik erneut besiegen. Das Death Egg fällt daraufhin zu Boden und explodiert. Die zweite Hälfte der Geschichte setzt sich in Sonic & Knuckles fort. Spezial-Level Es existieren in diesem Spiel auch sogenannte Spezial-Level, die in einem Pseudo-3D-Modus kreiert worden sind. Diese werden erreicht, indem man riesige Ringe sammelt. In diesem Level rennt man durch einen Parcours, in dem man alle blauen Kugeln sammeln und allen roten ausweichen muss. Bei Berühren der blauen Sphären verwandeln sich diese in rote, ist dieses Feld aber mindestens 3x3 Kugeln groß, verwandeln sich alle in Ringe, die zur Fortsetzung des Levels führen. In diesem Level kann man auch einen Chaos Emerald bekommen. Werden alle diese gesammelt, nimmt die ganze Geschichte ein gutes Ende und Sonic kann sich in Super Sonic verwandeln. Wird das Spiel mit Sonic & Knuckles zusammengeschlossen, können sich Sonic und Tails in Hyper Sonic und Super Tails verwandeln. Multiplayer: Hier können zwei Spieler gegeneinander als Sonic, Tails oder Knuckles spielen. Dabei rennen sie fünf Runden durch ein endloses Level, welches keine Ähnlichkeit zu den Levels im Singleplayer-Spiel hat. Wie auch in anderen Games dieser Art können während des Rennens Items gesammelt werden, die entweder dem Spieler helfen oder dem Gegner Schaden. Es gibt hier drei verschiedene Modi: Grand Prix (alle fünf Strecken werden gespielt), Einzelrennen (nur eine Strecke wird gespielt) und Zeitrennen (ein Spieler versucht die fünf Runden so schnell als Möglich zu beenden). Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Sega Mega Drive Kategorie:Wii U Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Mobile Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Kategorie:IOS